Conventionally, in an electric vehicle that includes an electric machine as a traveling driving source, there has been known a technique where, when a driver releases an accelerator pedal, a braking force is generated by regeneration of the electric machine to decelerate or stop the vehicle (see JP2012-29461A).
In this technique, while the braking force by the regeneration of the electric machine is used for decelerating or stopping the vehicle, a mechanical braking force such as a parking brake is used for maintaining the stopping without the braking force by the electric machine, similarly to a common vehicle, after the vehicle is switched to a parking mode to turn an ignition switch signal OFF. Then, when the ignition switch signal is again transitioned to ON and a vehicle starting operation is performed, the electric machine generates a disturbance torque corresponding to a disturbance that acts on the vehicle, thus the stopping of the vehicle is maintained.